Back in White
by Hotshot64
Summary: What if Tommy recieved the White Dino Gem not Black? who would be the Black Ranger, will there be a sixth ranger? read this story to find out. Pairings inside. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors and focus on the story.
1. Just like old times

I do not own Power Rangers or any related franchises.

This story looks at what would have happened if Tommy gained the white dino gem not black. Who will become the black ranger and will there be a sixth ranger. Includes characters from MMPR.

Speech

_Thought_

Pairings

-Conner/Kira (later on)

-Ethan/send me some ideas cause lets face it he needs a woman.

-Tommy/his one true love (in my opinion)

-Hayley/need ideas.

_Takes place just after zeltrax __blasts Tommy who blocks with the crystal and disappears. _

Conner, Ethan and Kira watched in horror as there mentor was destroyed, "IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!" yelled Kira, Zeltrax smugly replied "in this world anything is possible, even the death of the great doctor Tommy Oliver" he began to laugh but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice that appeared to be coming from a nearby tree. Suddenly the supposedly dead Tommy Oliver appeared out of the tree or so it appeared and said "I heard my name you missed me didn't you zeltrax". With happy yet shocked expressions (which you can't see because of their helmets) the other rangers gather around Tommy "dude you're alive, but how" said Conner, "don't call me dude Conner" replied Tommy. Ethan quickly noticed the large crystal was gone but that Tommy was still holding something, "Dr O what you got there" he asked, Tommy smiled and opened his hand to reveal the white dino gem (your all wearing shocked expressions aren't you). Kira smiled behind her helmet and said "A white dino gem with the power of what...camouflage?" Tommy still smiling replied "looks like it".

Staring on in shock Zeltrax and Elsa finally come out of their respective stupors and Elsa calls out to the rangers "That gem belongs to my master", Tommy finally takes notice of them and replies "there are two things you need to know about dino gems, one you don't choose them they choose you, two (holds up his left arm where a morpher appears) they go really well with dino morphers". Elsa sneered at him and mockingly replied "aren't you a little old for this _Tommy_", Tommy still smiling raises his arm in front of him and replies "I may be a little bit older but I can still pull it of………WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!!!!!!!" (The morpher, morphing sequence and uniform is just like Trent's so I am not going to describe them). There stood Doctor Tommy Oliver wearing the colour that he was most renowned for back in the old days, and he was loving it, "Dino Thunder Drago white ranger!!" Tommy felt good being back in white it brought back memories of the old days and he couldn't resist taunting Zeltrax and Elsa like he had Goldar and Rito back when he was the White Falcon Ranger. "I'm BAAACCCKKK, and you and tin head are so finished Elsa, and by the way the biker chick look has been done so many times by various bad guys far worse than you that it's lost all appeal and instils fear in absolutely no-one". Elsa and Zeltrax were both enraged by Tommy's insults while the other rangers were cheering "GO DR O," they gathered around Tommy commenting on how it must feel to be back in the game, but Tommy had already adopted his game face and said "It's time to go to work guys we'll talk more about my being unable to stay out uniform later, for now lets show them what we got". Drawing his Drago dagger he called forth energy arrows and threw them at the enemy then switching the dagger to sabre mode he charged at Zeltrax while Conner and the others drew there personal weapons and charged as well "tyranno staff", "Tricera shield", "ptera grips".

Conner charged the pollinator (monster of the day) while Kira and Ethan attacked Elsa and the tyranno drones. The battle raged on until Elsa retreated along with the drones allowing Ethan and Kira to join Conner in fighting the Pollinator, "How you doing Conner" Kira asked in an oddly concerned voice (so it begins), "Fine but lets combine the weapons it's the only way we're going to finish this" he answered obliviously (he's going to make starting a relationship between them difficult I can see it coming cause I'm the author).

Meanwhile Tommy continued his dual with Zeltrax and was slowly gaining the upper hand "give it up Zeltrax" as his Drago sabre once again collided with Zeltrax sabre, Tommy then went in a combination he had used to use against Goldar when it was him and Saba pushing Zeltrax back, just in time to hear the unmistakable call of the other rangers using the Z-Rex blaster on the pollinator, "_just like old times"_ he thought to himself. He looked directly at Zeltrax through his helmet and said "Give it up Zeltrax you're the only one left, Elsa ran and your monster is destroyed". Blackest anger filled Zeltrax at the notion of defeat, but deciding to live to fight another day he called forth an invisoportal to flee but not before calling out "THIS IS NOT OVER WHITE RANGER".

Joining the other rangers to congratulate them Tommy suddenly saw the Pollinator growing inwardly cursing Mesagog for not knowing when to quit he brought his morpher up and contacted Hayley, "Hayley we need the zords now" he said. Back in the Dino Lair (I think that's what it's called) Hayley replied "Nice to have you back Tommy and their on their way along with a little something I found when your Dino Gem bonded with you, the Dragozord is on it's way too". Tommy looked to see his new zord charging along with the other Biozords and smiled quietly muttering to himself "back in white and back in the skies nice"(for those of you who haven't guessed he's referring to the Falcon zord). The three teens leapt into their respective zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, while Tommy Jumped into the Dragozord (in this story Tommy will actually play a role in the zord battles unlike in the show which I found weird).

As the battle went on and the kids in the Megazord tried to over power the Pollinator with Tommy lending support from the skies they soon discovered that they just couldn't finish him. In his cockpit Tommy called Hayley for advice on what to do, "Hayley even with the Dragozord we still need more power you got anything else for us". In the Dino Lair Hayley hesitated for a moment before replying "Well I did find the Stegazord which would allow you to form the Dino Stegazord which would act as your Megazord but we need to talk about the Stegazord later". Tommy had a feeling he knew what she wanted to talk about, the Stegazord was a primary zord like the Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera and Drago zords not an auxiliary zord like most of the remaining Biozords yet to be found implying that there was a ranger to go with it but that was an issue for later right now he needed a Megazord to help finish this. "Hayley send it in" and so she did the Stegazord approached and Kira called Tommy "Dr O what's that zord coming our way", Tommy replied "It's the Stegazord and it will allow me to form my own Megazord just watch". When the Stegazord was in range Tommy called out "DINO STEGAZORD MEGAZORD MODE" the zords combined and the new Megazord joined the Thundersaurus Megazord and continued the attack on the Pollinator using its claw like fingers to damage the monster while the teens used the Tricera fist. When the monster was weak enough Conner called out to finish it to which Tommy agreed calling forth his zords weapon he prepared as did the teens "TYRANNO DRILL!!!!" they called while Tommy called out "STEGA STINGER!!!!!!" combined the attacks finished the monster and the Rangers cheered at their victory. "Alright guys lets go home and meet at Hayley's in a little bit" Kira called to which everyone agreed.

Later at Hayley's where Tommy had just finished telling the teens how he had detected the white dino gem and had a morpher made just in case but was captured before he could tell them everything was quiet then Ethan asked "hey Dr O how does it feel to a ranger again and white again to boot". Tommy grinned and replied "It feels good plus I don't to shopping to add a new colour to my wardrobe since I already have plenty of white in my wardrobe from the old days". Kira was next to speak "Dr O can you tell some stories about the old days as the first white ranger" Tommy's grin faltered a bit a memories of how happy he was back then "Another time Kira it's getting late and it's been a long day maybe some other time". The kids seemed to accept this and left till only Tommy and Hayley remained "We can talk about the Stegazord and your suspicions about additional gems later Hayley since there isn't much we can do about it right now anyway," Hayley also accepted this for two reasons, one they hadn't detected anymore gems so at the moment it was a mute point and two if there was a ranger to go with the Stegazord, they would probably be pink and Hayley knew that Tommy was to tired and would snap talking about any pink rangers past or possibly future she needed him rested and calm for that kind of conversation given his track record with pink rangers it was understandable. Plus she was too tired to deal with the emotional turmoil this conversation would hold, so they both went home leaving that unpleasant conversation for another day.

That's Chapter one what do you think it's original as far as I know and that is what I was going for. Send me your ideas on who should be the black ranger cause I need to introduce them next chapter so can bring in the auxiliary and Brachio zords anyone but Trent I just don't like him. The pink ranger is decided it will be Tommy's one true love.

Reviews are welcome flames are not.

Chapter Two will be forthcoming soon after I decide on the Black Ranger.


	2. Making the Call

Here it is chapter two of Back in White. This chapter takes place before 'Diva in Distress'.

In light of the reviews and opinions on characters I'd like to say thanks, the opinions on why your choice should be the one I use has made the decision a lot easier.

Speech

_Thought_

Chapter 2

Doctor Tommy Oliver was sitting in the Dino Lair thinking about his new tour as a ranger when Hayley arrived for the conversation he had been dreading since forming his new Megazord, "hey," he said

"Lets just forgo the avoidance of this conversation and get right to it, we know there are more dino gems than the four we have in our possession, one is likely to be pink, my question is simple, can you deal with that given your history with that colour," that was Hayley for you straight to the point.

Hesitantly he replied "Honestly I don't know, as far as Kat is concerned the case is closed I never had any issues of closure or unanswered questions about that relationship. Kimberly is another matter even after all these years there are still some questions I never got answered even when I saw her briefly since I avoided it, there was no need to open up those old wounds".

"Well now you are going to have to since you can't be having those unanswered questions on your mind in battle, you need to talk to her, not necessarily right now but soon preferably before the pink dino gem emerges," Hayley was being surprisingly blunt today maybe because it's the only way she'd get through to him Tommy thought.

Tommy was silent for a few moments trying to think of a way to avoid having to do this and failing; he knew he had to do this not just for his sake but also his students. He could not afford to be distracted in battle, there was just one problem. "I wouldn't know where to look for her only one person I know of has had any contact with her, even Jason hasn't been in contact with her, not since before forever red. More importantly, me and that person haven't been on speaking terms since I accused him of picking her over me".

"Tommy suck it up, pick up the phone and call him get her number, then take a minute to breathe and call her, simple," Hayley replied while Tommy looked at her like she had lost her mind.

With a sigh Tommy Oliver made his way up stairs and retrieved a phone to do what he considered impossible, and then he spent a minute just staring at it. _Look at yourself Oliver you are supposed to be fearless so just do it. _With that Tommy Oliver dialled the number of his former friend while retrieving some tequila to make this a little easier, he poured the glass and then someone answered the phone. "Hello," answered the voice of the original blue ranger Billy Cranston.

"Ok Billy before you hang up hear me out, this is Tommy I'm a ranger again and white at that there is a good chance there is a good chance there will be a pink ranger before long and it is forcing me to resolve old issues for the sake of the team I'm mentoring so please give me Kimberly's number," he said it all in a rush so his nerves didn't give out.

"Hello to you to Tommy, I can tell that you didn't want to make this call and given the circumstances I can tell why you did. However the conversation you intend to engage in is not one to be made over the phone, luckily for you neither Kim nor I live to far from Reefside in fact I am in the process of moving there. So if you'll give me your address I'll bring her to you, I'll be staying as moral support for her given the old wounds this will be opening for both of you," He said all that with that infuriatingly calm attitude.

"I live at 1992 Valencia Drive it's outside of town near the woods, just go to a place called Hayley's cyberspace in town and ask for Hayley. When you meet her ask for Doctor Oliver, and before you ask I got a PhD in Palaeontology with a minor in archaeology. When Hayley asks why you are looking for me simply say Drago, which is the dinosaur my new powers are based on, she's my technical advisor and that's how she knows. Well I guess I will see you and Kimberly soon" Tommy was becoming anxious they were coming to his house, SHE WAS COMING TO HIS HOUSE, WAS HE INSANE!!!!

"Indeed you will and all I can say is this conversation has been a long time coming, hopefully we can all patch things up and then she may even be encourage to contact her other old team mates who she has lost contact with see you soon Tommy," Billy said

Tommy suddenly found the courage to say what he should have long ago "Billy I want to apologise for what I said when I thought you chose Kimberly over me, I should never have made you chose between us, I was just bitter over the letter and I was afraid that if you and her remained friends I'd eventually come face to face with _Him _and I'm afraid I might of hurt him," he didn't need to say who he was referring to as _Him _it was obvious.

"Thank you Tommy I appreciate the apology and I see your point about not wanting to meet who she chose over you, if you had said I would have made sure that any such confrontation was not because of me. Anyway I'll be seeing you soon Tommy, take care," Billy replied and Tommy could almost hear the relief in his voice as he hung up the phone.

Tommy put down the phone with a feeling of both relief and blinding terror, he had started to fix things with Billy but now he would have to come face to face with the love of his life. He was also afraid that now he would see a wedding ring on her finger and then have her tell him she married the guy she dumped him for. Just then Hayley emerged from the lair an unreadable expression on her face.

"Did you talk to him," she asked

"Yes, I think I've even started to repair things with him, but now they are coming here so we can do this face to face," he finished while going pale.

"Good because I just detected two new dino gem signatures," She said calmly while Tommy looked like he was going to faint, he just knew one of them was pink.

There you have it; Billy will be the Black Ranger and Kimberly pink. As for the future evil ranger I'm going with Cassidy I'd like ideas for a colour and a zord for her, although for the colour I'm leaning towards purple but if you have any better ideas just say so.


	3. Clearing the Air

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Speech

_Thought_

Ladies and Gentlemen I give you my explanation to the Letter, enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Two new Dino Gems appear just after I call two former rangers, coincidence," Tommy asked after this latest bombshell had been dropped on him.

"If it were anyone else yes but given it's you probably not, I mean given your luck concerning these types of things, you know," Hayley replied with a slight smirk.

Resigning himself to whatever was going too happen Tommy replied "pinpoint their locations and send the Rangers, also keep the scanners pealed for new zords, if new gems have surfaced chances are the corresponding zords will as well"

"Unless one of them is pink in which case there will probably only be one new zord" Hayley pointed out as she left him too his thoughts.

Tommy sat on his sofa drink in hand thinking about this turn of events, could Billy and Kimberly turn out to be the bearers of these new gems, was his luck really that bad, _Yes it is _he thought wryly. Somehow he knew this was Karmas way of getting back at him for his time as the evil Green Ranger.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Driving up Valencia Drive was a black four door carrying two former super heroes who were about to confront their past and little did they know their futures.

"Billy turn the car around I can't do it," said a very nervous Kimberly Hart.

"For the last time no, this is not just about the two of you there is a team of rangers to consider, now be brave Tommy has always been very forgiving to all but himself," Billy Cranston replied for what felt like the millionth time in the 24 hours since Tommy's call.

They had arrived at Hayley's Cyberspace and met with her as Tommy instructed and got directions to his home as well as a not to subtle threat about letting Kimberly hurt him further, _thank god Kim stayed in the car for that one _Billy thought quietly as they approached Tommy's home.

Having parked the car they both exited the vehicle and moved towards the door, Kimberly admitted that Tommy had done well for himself and had a very nice place with an amazing view; _this should be our home not just his _she thought miserably.

Tommy opened the door as they approached it and invited them in, while taking the sight of Kimberly in as she did the same; _he/she looks good _they unknowingly thought simultaneously.

After Billy and Kimberly entered the house they sat on the sofa while Tommy sat in a recliner, after a few minutes of awkward silence Billy got irritated and spoke first, "Look we know why we are here so let's just do it, Kimberly".

Kimberly took a deep breathe and decided to just get it over with, "Tommy I want you to listen and not say anything until I'm finished ok," at his nod of understanding she continued.

"I had no choice the coaches son took a liking too me and then his father basically said that if I didn't leave you and return his son's feelings he'd sabotage my career, I had no choice I'm so sorry, I should have just left but I wanted to succeed so badly that I sacrificed you. I know how much I hurt you I could see it in your eyes after the martial arts tournament you, Adam and Jason were in, In the end it didn't matter I dated his son but I drew the line at sex my career wasn't worth that much and so he got bored and left me. Coaches threat became void in the end I took the Gold but it wasn't worth it, I felt sick and dirty and cut all contact with everyone, only Billy wouldn't take the hint and eventually I told him the truth, not even Jason knows, there hasn't been any boyfriends in my life since then and I've spent all my time coaching Gymnastics in other facilities too make enough money too open my own Gymnastics studio," by the end she was crying and almost hysterical but she calmed herself down.

Blackest anger filled Tommy, he wanted to find this coach and his son and make them pay for this, he could almost guarantee Jason and the others would help him but before he could reply to Kimberly Hayley came running out of the lair, "what is it," he asked.

"We've got trouble there's a monster running around called Donkeyvac it's draining the youth out of people it already hit the people at that Kylee Styles autograph signing that the kids were at," She told him while eyeing the other two in the room.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later I need to get out there and help the Rangers, makes me wish I had some wheels to get there or a Raptor Rider of my own," he said with a sigh.

"Funny you should mention wheels, follow me, you two should come as well," Hayley stated as she led the group to the down to the lair.

"Tommy behold your new wheels, the White Dino ATV, (Looks just like the one in the show) it's ready to go that's actually what I came out here to work on after those two left the café," Hayley stated proudly.

Billy and Kimberly were still admiring the Lair even Billy admitted that Hayley was a genius too help set all this up, their attention was drawn back too the two as Tommy spoke.

"Thanks Hayley you're the best, tell the kids I'm on the way, WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!!!!!!!" Billy and Kim were impressed with Tommy's new Ranger outfit as he straddled his new vehicle and left, but just after he was gone the computer started beeping.

Hayley went over looked at the readings and sighed, then she looked at Billy and Kimberly and began too speak "I hate to ask this but I've pinpointed two more dino gems and we need to get them before Mesagog detects them, be warned though if you do this and touch the gems there is a chance they'll bond with you and that will make you a target and Power Rangers again."

Billy and Kimberly looked at each other and both nodded before facing Hayley again, it was Kimberly who replied, "We understand the risks and accept them," Hayley nodded and replied

"Alright if they do bond with you then you'll know instantly, you'll gain civilian powers as well and I've got morphers already built just in case, good luck."

**30 minutes later the Battle field**

The four Rangers had been handling Donkeyvac pretty well until Zeltrax and a small army of tyrannodrones arrived, Kira and Conner were fighting Donkeyvac with their weapons drawn, Ethan was dealing with the drones and Tommy was fighting Zeltrax. That was when Billy and Kimberly appeared next too Tommy as he pushed Zeltrax back.

"What are you two doing here" Tommy asked as the other three Rangers regrouped with them. Their only response was to hold up their arms displaying their new dino morphers.

"COOL/TWO NEW RANGERS/WELCOME ABOARD!!" Conner, Ethan and Kira yelled simultaneously.

Meanwhile Tommy was looking at the sky as if it held the answers to his questions like while murmuring "The evil Green Ranger thing really is going to haunt me forever isn't it, I still haven't got everything straight with those two and now their my team mates again," he then sighed and looked at his two not so new team mates and casually asked "what are you waiting for suit up."

Both grinned and yelled "DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA," (Billy's morpher, morphing sequence and uniform is like Tommy's in the series. Kimberly's morpher and morphing sequence is like that of the Conner, Ethan and Kira. Her uniform is like Kira's with a skirt and a helmet depicting the Stegosaurus).

The two new Rangers drew their respective weapons and prepared to charge the enemy, "Brachio Staff," "Stega Bow," they yelled.

The Battle quickly went in the Rangers favour with Conner, Ethan and Kira destroying Donkeyvac with the Z-rex blaster, while Tommy defeated Zeltrax with his Drago Sabre and Billy and Kimberly got reacquainted with the power by picking of the drones.

Just as they were gathering together on the beach Donkeyvac grew and prepared to attack the city, Billy's communicator suddenly went off and Hayley spoke to him.

"Billy I found your zord in the woods just after the gem bonded with you, it's the Brachiozord and is the carrier zord, you should be aware that you will also control all the auxiliary we will eventually find, right now we only have one of them Cephalozord, which was already with your zord, when you control an auxiliary zord you can either just control it from your morpher or enter the cockpit and join the Rangers in whatever Megazord the auxiliary zord combines with."

"Thanks Hayley, alright then Brachiozord," They gigantic zord marched down the street and then opened its bays to deploy the other five primary zords.

Kimberly having been told about her zord on the way to the battle jumped into the Stegazord as the others boarded their own zords and prepared to form the Megazords.

"Billy call out the Cephalozord and join me and Kimberly in the Dino Stegazord," Tommy called over his morpher.

"Sounds good to me, Cephalozord deploy," Billy called out as he boarded the auxiliary zord.

"Alright let's do it Thundersaurus Megazord," Conner, Kira and Ethan called out in unison.

After the Megazord was formed the teens charged the monster and used the Tricera fist to knock Donkeyvac backwards before using the Tyranno drill like a sword to do additional damage, however Donkeyvac began draining their power supplies like he did peoples life force and the Megazord fell backwards to the ground.

"They need our help lets go, DINO STEGAZORD FORMATION" Tommy called out and he and Kimberly found themselves together in the cockpit and just before Billy arrived with the Cephalozord Tommy spoke to Kimberly

"I forgive you can we please try again I can't lose you twice, I'm not strong enough no woman since you has made me feel anything like what you did not even Kat she was just a rebound, ironically we broke up when I called out your name during a make out session,"

Kimberly was beyond thrilled she never thought she'd get another chance with Tommy, and here it was handed too her on a silver platter, "Tommy you have no idea how happy I am, off course we can try again,"

Before they could speak further Billy arrived and it was back to business, Billy called out "Cephalozord combine," as he said that the right arm of the Dino Stegazord detached and was replaced by the Cephalozord and Billy appeared in the cockpit with Tommy and Kimberly.

The three veteran Rangers took their Megazord to assist the teens and called out "Cephalo power punch," (I don't remember what the real attack was called sorry) the monster was knocked back and the Thundersaurus Megazord regained its strength and the teens decided to deliver the final blow.

"TYRANNO DRILL," they cried and charged the monster destroying it easily and then all six Rangers watched as the life force that was stolen floated back to its rightful owners.

After retreating the Zords back too the Brachiozord and watching it return too its hiding place the Rangers demorphed and gathered on the beach; Conner, Kira and Ethan could hardly contain their questions about the two new additions too the team but before they could start Tommy intervened.

"Look I know you want to talk to Kimberly and Billy and you can at the Cyber cafe, but it will have too wait until after Kira's gig which if I remember correctly starts in an hour," Tommy said with a slight smirk which grew as Kira's eyes widened as she checked her watch and ran off with the other two teens trailing behind her.

At the Café Kira had just completed her song with her unexpected partner Kylee Styles, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Conner and Ethan had been at a table watching and talking about nothing in particular. After the song Conner and Ethan had gone too congratulate Kira on her performance and Billy went too get more drinks for all six off them too have while they discussed the two new additions to the team once the three teens were done.

When it was just Tommy and Kimberly left Kimberly smiled and decided to broach the topic that was on her mind "So we're together again, but I'm still waiting for you to make it official and ask me out."

Tommy looked at her and replied "First I need to know where you live then we'll talk dates."

"Well Billy is moving too Reefside too teach Computer sciences at Reefside High ironically enough, and I found a building where I could open my own Gymnastics studio and gym near here but I have nowhere to stay, Billy's new apartment across town nearer the High School and is too far away from here so I can't share with him," She replied dejectedly

"Well I live closer and I have a spare room and live not too far away as you know, so you can stay with me although I don't plan for us too have separate rooms for long but we do need to get too know each other again first," Tommy replied with a shy smile.

Kimberly looked at him with wide eyes and smiled, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU," she shouted.

"Hahaha no problem so I'll pick you up at your room Friday at eight," he said smoothly.

"Yes you will," she replied and swooped in to seal the deal with a their first kiss in nearly a decade which Tommy happily returned and which quickly grew too be more passionate.

They didn't even notice the three teens, Billy and Hayley smiling at them as they looked on. Conner saw how happy his mentor and new team mate were and glanced at Kira next too him, Ethan noticed smiled and whispered into his ear, "Just ask her out already,"

Conner looked down and replied "She'd never want to date a jock like me,"

Little did the two boys know Billy had moved behind them and heard them whispering and smiled secretly. _Reminds me of Tommy and Kimberly, wonder if it will take them as long too get together, haha maybe I should tell Kimberly she loves too play matchmaker, and it would be fun too watch her work her magic on our red and yellow Rangers cause even I can tell Kira likes Conner as well and I've only known them a few hours, ow well no need worry those two will be together before long since Kimberly never gives up when it comes too getting two people together when she thinks they should be a couple, I almost feel sorry for them especially if they resist and don't just admit they like each other , then things will just get unpleasant for them because an angry Kimberly is a dangerous Kimberly _Billy thought with a slight shudder

Once Kimberly and Tommy were done making out the six Rangers and Hayley gathered at the table and began talking about their plans for the near future both in and out of costume, soon the teens left and Hayley started too clean up the café for closing. Billy informed Kimand Tommy of what he had overheard, Tommy had suspected this and wasn't too surprised and Kimberly was already making plans too get them both together in the near future.

One thing was certain things were only going too get more interesting for the Dino Thunder team in the near future.

There it is the latest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and send in some more ideas for Cassidy's colour and Zord for when she is made an evil Ranger.


End file.
